


Mr. Frosty

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Link spends his summers being an ice cream man and Rhett becomes a loyal customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Frosty

“Have a good summer, Mr. Neal!” a student said as they exited the classroom.

“Thanks, you too.” Link said. He gathered the pile of exams and made his way up to his office. This was his last batch of exams to grade and he wanted to get it all done in one sitting so he could be done for the semester.

This was Link’s third year teaching English classes at Mithical University; he taught some of the freshman classes as well as some upper division courses. He enjoyed his job a lot, but was excited for the beginning of summer break. Summer was when he got to resume his fun seasonal job: “Mr. Frosty” the ice cream truck driver.

The job had started off as a way to save up money before his first semester teaching at the university, but he liked it so much he decided to keep doing it to supplement his income in the summers. He added his own twist to it by donning a white shirt and black bowtie while driving the truck, and he would take song suggestions from his customers and play them on the speaker when he drove his route. The kids in the neighborhood started calling him “Mr. Frosty”. He liked the nickname and eventually painted it on the side of truck. It was almost like he took on a different persona during the summer.

When Link finished grading the exams and entering the final grades, he straightened up his office and prepared to leave. He looked up and smiled at the green and white Mithical U pennant he had hanging above his door. “Another semester done.”

Link went home and did a last minute check of his inventory before making dinner and settling in for the evening. Tomorrow was the first day of his ice cream truck job and he wanted to get lots of rest.

The next day, Link woke up earlier than he intended. For some reason he was extra excited about starting another truck season. He laid in bed reading for a while before getting something to eat and preparing his uniform. “I might as well enjoy my free time while I have it.” He said.

When it was time to head out for the day (he usually started driving in the late afternoon), Link loaded up the truck, donned his white shirt and bow tie, and headed out. He saw a lot of familiar faces as well as some new ones, and everyone was happy to see him.

“Hey Mr. Frosty! Can I get a Crunchy Cone?”

“Can I get one of those ice cream Snickers bars?”

“Oooh Mr. Frosty, here’s a new song you can play on the truck!”

Link wore a big smile as he handed out treats and chatted with the kids and their parents. A lot of the public schools were already out for the summer, so he had a pretty good crowd that evening. He was afraid he was going to run out of items before he was done with his route.

As Link was getting ready to pull away from his last stop and head home, one last customer walked up to his window.

“Hey Mr. Frosty? Can I get an orange creamsicle?”

Link turned around and saw a handsome gentlemen leaning into his window. He could tell the guy was pretty tall, and his pushed up dirty blonde hair added to his height a bit. He was wearing a gray tank top.

“Sure, coming right up!” Link pulled an orange creamsicle out of the freezer and handed it to the customer. Link took his money and made change.

“Thanks. This was just what I needed right now. Have a good night!”

“You too!” Link got into the driver’s seat and pulled away. He went to bed after putting everything away, satisfied with his first night of driving. He couldn’t help but think of his final customer, the cute guy with the orange creamsicle. “He seemed really nice.” Link said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next evening Link sold another orange creamsicle to the handsome stranger; this time he had exact change.

“Thanks Mr. Frosty.” The stranger smiled.

“You’re welcome. You can call me Link. Mr. Frosty is just what the kids call me.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Link. I’m Rhett.” Rhett extended his hand through the window and Link shook it.  _Wow this guy has long arms._ Rhett opened up his orange creamsicle, licking it before slowly sliding it into his mouth. He made eye contact with Link the entire time.

“So Rhett, are you new around here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.”

“Yeah, I moved here a couple months ago. Took a job at an engineering firm.” Rhett continued to lick his creamsicle.

“Nice. This is just my summer job. The rest of the year I’m an English professor at Mithical University.”

“Oh, a teacher/ice cream man. I like that.”

Link smiled. “It’s fun, I like it a lot.”

Rhett placed a hand on the counter. “Well, I’ll let you get to your work, Link. Have a good night.” He said as he placed the creamsicle back in his mouth and winked at him.   _Hmm, that was interesting. Was he flirting with me? Nah._ Link refused to believe that a hot guy like Rhett would ever seriously flirt with him.

Meeting up with Rhett at the end of his route became a daily occurrence over the next few weeks. He’d always ask for an orange creamsicle, give Link exact change, and stay and talk with Link for a little while. Link couldn’t help notice how expressive Rhett was while eating his creamsicle. He would do all sorts of interesting things with his lips and tongue; sometimes he even moaned while enjoying his frozen treat.  _What is it with this guy and orange creamsicles? Maybe it’s some kind of weird fetish._

Rhett was getting a little frustrated “I’ve been flirting with this guy for weeks but he hasn’t made a move yet.” He said as he sat at home and finished off his creamsicle. “I guess I need to make my intentions a little more obvious.” Rhett gave the creamsicle stick one last lick before throwing it away.

The next evening, Rhett sat on his porch and waited for Link’s truck like he usually did. He licked his lips as he saw it approaching.

“Hey Link, how’s it going?”

“Good.” Link handed Rhett an orange creamsicle.  _I wonder if he’s going to do that thing with his tongue again._

“Hey Link?” Rhett said while tracing his lips with the creamsicle. “What’s your favorite ice cream treat?”

Link shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t really have a favorite, it depends on my mood. Why do you like orange creamsicles?”

Rhett smiled. “Well, they kind of remind me of someone I know.” Rhett gave Link a seductive look as he kissed the tip of the creamsicle and slipped it into his mouth.  _Oh shit._  Link thought.  _This guy is flirting with me. He’s been flirting this whole time, hasn’t he? That explains a lot._

“Oh, that’s nice…” Link said nervously. “I better get going; it’s getting kind of late.”

“Okay. By the way, would it be possible for me to get your number? I’d like to have a conversation with you that doesn’t include you standing inside a truck.”

Link turned a few different shades of red and stuttered before he could figure out an answer. “Can I get back to you on that? It’s been a long day and I’m tired.”

“No problem. Good night.” Rhett walked away with the creamsicle in mouth and a slight swing in his hips.

“Fuck, he’s hot.” Link muttered to himself as he watched Rhett walk away. “What could a guy like that see in me? I’m just a dude in a bowtie selling ice cream.”

Rhett went back into his house, pleased that he had gotten Link significantly flustered. “I think I’ve finally turned a corner with Mr. Frosty.”

Link laid in bed for a while before going to sleep, his brain going a mile a minute. He talked to the ceiling as a way to sort out his thoughts.

“Hot guy flirting with me by seductively eating orange creamsicles. What the fuck? That’s odd way to flirt with someone.”

 _“_ Yeah but…man he’s gorgeous. His eyes and arms are killer.”

“Hooking up with someone I met during my route? Nah, too weird.”

“He’s hot though! And it’s been forever since you’ve gotten laid. It could be fun.”

“I don’t know…”

By the time Link had fallen asleep he still wasn’t sure whether or not he was going to give Rhett his number. It was still on his mind when he woke up the next day. When he picked up a box of orange creamsicles to put in the truck, his mind immediately went to Rhett.  _If that’s how he eats creamsicles, imagine what else he can do._  Link was shocked by the direction his mind was taking. “I have to admit, I am curious. I mean, how often does a random hot stranger approach you and give you a preview of his skills?” Link wrote down his address and phone number on a piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. “Worst case scenario, it could be an interesting story to tell.”

Link was pretty nervous while driving his route that night. He knew Rhett was waiting for him and his answer. He had never been really confident around guys; he hoped he wouldn’t come across as too awkward. At Link’s last stop, he smiled as Rhett approached his truck. He was wearing the same tank top he wore the first night they met.

“Hey Link! Can I get my usual?” Rhett handed Link his money.

“Sure.” Link put the money in the register, then slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with his address and number on it. He then placed it on top of the creamsicle wrapper and handed it to Rhett. “Here you go. One orange creamsicle.”

Rhett opened up the piece of paper, then looked at Link and smiled. Link leaned forward a bit. “Meet me at my place in an hour?”

“Sure. I’m looking forward to it.” Rhett didn’t even stay to have his usual chat with Link, he was too excited. Link practically sped home. “I wonder what I’ve gotten myself into?”

Link changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ate a quick dinner while nervously waiting for Rhett. He tried to watch TV but he couldn’t concentrate; he just stared into the distance.

Link jumped when he heard a knock on the door. “Shit, he’s here!” He stood up and took a deep breath before answering the door. He opened it and saw Rhett looking down at him, smiling. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a form fitting shirt.

“Hi.” Link said.

“Hey, how are you? Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Link motioned for Rhett to come in and the two men sat on the couch.

“So how often do you hand out your number to customers?” Rhett joked.

Link laughed. “You’re the first. It took me a while to figure out you were even interested.”

“I thought my creamsicle skills alone would’ve done the trick, but I could tell you needed a little extra encouragement.” Rhett winked.

“To be honest, I’d convinced myself that a hot guy like you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “So you think I’m hot?”

Link blushed. “Yeah I…I do.”

Rhett laughed. “It’s okay, I think you are too. You had me with that first creamsicle.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I mean, I like orange creamsicles, but they were just an excuse to come talk to you every day.”

Link was shocked that someone would put that much effort into seeing him. “Wow. I’m really flattered.”

Rhett put a hand on Link’s knee. “Can I kiss you? I’ve been dying to know what those lips feel like.”

“Sure.” Rhett leaned over and kissed Link.  _Wow, he’s good,_  Link thought as he relaxed into the kiss. Rhett started to pull out of the kiss but Link pulled him back in. Rhett made a noise of surprise and went along with it.

“So, you like this? What we’re doing right now?” Rhett asked when Link was finally done kissing him.

“I love it.” Link said as he laid back on the couch and pulled Rhett down with him. He kissed him again and ran his fingers through his hair before moving his hands further down his body, groping and caressing him as much as possible. Link was feeling energized; he couldn’t get enough of Rhett _._ Rhett was surprised by Link’s response. _Damn, he’s handsy. I was not expecting this!_

“So, do you want to go upstairs and demonstrate those creamsicle skills or what?” Link said, pressing his erection against Rhett.

Rhett snickered. “Sure.” He got up and followed Link upstairs to his bedroom. “Get comfortable.” Rhett said as he pulled off his shirt. Link pulled his off as well before laying down on the bed. Rhett crawled into bed with Link, undid his jeans, and pulled them off along with his briefs. He took his dick in his hands and stroked it gently. “You look good.” Rhett said.

“Thanks.” Link said. Rhett then situated himself between Link’s legs and slowly kissed his dick, starting at the tip and working his way down to the base. Then he backtracked using his tongue.

“Damn.” Link sighed. “You’re good _. Really_  good.”

“Well, I’ve had lots of practice.” Rhett said before taking Link into his mouth and running his tongue around the base of his cock. “Keep that shit up, I like it.” Link moaned. Rhett went back to kissing the tip of Link’s dick, lapping up the precum that was dripping out of it.

Rhett looked up at Link. “I want you to come in my mouth. Are you ready?”

Link smiled. “Yes.” Rhett took Link back into his mouth, trailing his dick with the tip of his tongue until he came. He swallowed it with a smile on his face, and then crawled up the bed until he was laying next to Link. Link put a hand on his shoulder.

“That was amazing.” Link said. “Can I do something for you now?”

“Sure.”

Link pulled Rhett’s jeans and boxers off and straddled him. “Ooh, this is nice.” Link said as he took Rhett’s erect manhood into his hand. He ran one hand up and down the shaft while using the fingers of his other hand to tease the tip.  Rhett closed his eyes and moaned. “You’re not the only one who knows his way around a cock.” Link chuckled.

Link ran his fingers up and down Rhett’s dick, applying different levels of pressure until he came into his hands. He took Rhett’s come and licked it off his fingers. “Mmmm.” Link said with a smile. Rhett was blown away. “Wow. I can’t believe you’re the same guy who drives around an ice cream truck while wearing a bowtie.”

“What can I say, I’m a multifaceted person.” Link rearranged himself on the bed so that he was laying down next to Rhett. “So what is this now? Are we together or are we just going to play around with each other’s dicks?”

Rhett rolled over and wrapped his arm around Link’s waist. “I’d like to be a couple, if that’s okay with you. You’ve got a great dick but I know there’s more to you than that.” Rhett smiled and looked at Link with adoring eyes. “I really like you a lot, Link.”

Link put his hand in Rhett’s hair. “I like you a lot too, Rhett. So, we’re boyfriends now?”

“Yup.” Rhett leaned over and kissed Link.

When classes resumed in the fall, Link ran into one of his colleagues as he was making his way to his office.

“Hey Link, how was your summer?”

“Great! I drove the truck again.”

“Nice. Anything interesting happen?”

Link smiled. “I got a boyfriend.”

“Oh wow, how did you meet?”

“He was a customer. He had a thing for orange creamsicles.” Link smiled and walked to his office.


End file.
